Meant To Be
by emptyheart-chippedcup
Summary: After a rough few days, Hotch is the only person around to comfort Emily. What will it lead to?


**After days of hard work, here is my first ever Hotly fic!... And my first ever CM fic. I don't know if it's just me, but it doesn't seem to be particularly long and that's kind of bugging me, but whatever. Ignore the mistakes. I can't be bothered to read it through because I'm too tired. I don't know if this'll be a one-shot. Probably not because of how I ended the chapter. But it also depends on if you guys review. Enjoy! **

He'd been keeping an eye on her all day. This case was different to all the rest; they'd never seen anything like it before and he knew she was scared. The unsub had been targeting brunettes of her age and, even though she knew he was dead, she was still on edge about the whole thing. He hadn't ever seen her so worried about a case. He remembered when they first found out about the case almost 3 days ago. Her skin had paled to a ghostly colour, and he thought she was going to faint. But, as soon as she saw him looking, she recomposed herself, acting as if it didn't bother her. He knew it did, but she wasn't going to admit that to him or to anyone. After all, she was Emily Freakin' Prentiss, as she commonly referred to herself as; she didn't get scared.

As he sat back in the chair he was seated in on the jet, he glanced forward and let his eyes trail over her slender form. It'd been a rough few days and yet she still looked so beautiful. Her dark hair fell in light waves, bouncing off her, by the looks of it, tense shoulders. Her left leg was crossed gracefully over her right one, which gave him a perfect view of them. The way that she was lost in the book she was reading was mesmerizing to him; it showed that she found it so easy to just block the world out. She did that so often. She just shut the world out and kept to herself. It worried him. She was so lonely, and he hated the thought. He could imagine her on her days off, sat in her apartment, reading a book. Or sitting alone, eating a Christmas dinner as the snow fell gently to the ground outside. The thought of her being alone all the time broke his heart. She deserved someone to love her.

He looked around the rest of the jet and was thankful for what he saw. A heavily pregnant JJ was fast asleep in the arms of David Rossi, who was asleep too, resting his cheek on the top of the blondes head. Garcia and Morgan were also asleep, sitting opposite each other with their feet up on the spare seats. Reid was sitting at the back, intrigued by whatever it was he was doing on his phone. God, that man needed to get himself a girlfriend. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that no one would bother them, before looking back over at Prentiss. He wondered for a moment why she wasn't asleep herself. He'd woken up the previous night and wandered into the living area of the hotel room that all 7 of them were sharing. He'd found her sitting on the couch, engrossed in whatever she was watching on the tv, her legs crossed underneath her. When he'd woken up the following morning, he'd found her in the exact same position, and so he was confused as to how she wasn't tired.

"Emily?" He barely whispered, startled when her head suddenly shot up. He took note of her raised eyebrow which made him frown before it suddenly hit him; he never called her Emily.

"Um- Yes, sir?" She asked almost nervously, marking her page before putting the book on the table in front of her. He looked at the cover of the book and smiled. _Pride and Prejudice. _She'd always been a sucker for the classics. He hesitated before standing up and moving around the table, sitting down next her. He relaxed into the seat before clearing his throat as he looked down at his lap.

"Emily, while we're out of work hours, you don't need to call me sir." He said, worrying his hands together nervously before quickly adding "In fact, never call me sir. Ever." He noticed by the simple nod she gave him that she was kind of confused as to where this was going. He sighed before running his hand through his thick, black hair.

"You can talk to me. You know that, right?" He whispered, causing her to frown. They'd never really become close. In fact, she didn't think he could even tolerate her, so to tell her that she could talk to him was kind of shocking for her. Yeah, they'd grown slightly closer after everything that happened with Doyle, but she'd never really thought of him as someone to turn to if she needed to talk. Once again, she gave him a simple nod before looking out of the window, leaning her chin on her hand. He looked at her reflection through the window and could easily see the tears that were now filling in her eyes. He sighed again as he turned away from her, realising that he should of probably kept his mouth shut. He was about to stand up and move back to his original spot when he heard her whisper something almost inaudibly.

"I was so scared." And it was those four words that made Aaron Hotchner realise that he had a heart, and that she was the only one to be able to break it in two. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, so scared. She looked like a small child, and that made him feel horrible inside. He shifted closer to her and gently rested his hand on the small of her back, causing her to look over her shoulder at him. The tears that were running down her ivory white cheeks caused his own eyes to glaze over.

"I know you were." He whispered back. "But you know we'd never let you get hurt." He managed a weak but reassuring smile as he gently rubbed her back, his heart pounding at the close proximity. All he'd ever really wanted was for her to be his, but he knew it would never happen. She was too good for him and she deserved so much better. "_I'd_ never let you get hurt." He added at the last minute, making sure that she knew he'd be there for her whenever she needed him.

Hotch's eyes widened when she collapsed into his arms, quiet sobs escaping her lips as more tears streamed down her face. At first he was shocked; he tensed when she wrapped her arms around him. But then he realised that this was the first time he ever got to hold Emily Prentiss in his arms, and so he gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist, careful as to not scare her away. He glanced around the plane to check no one was watching before hesitantly pulling her into his lap, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile when she didn't make any effort to move away. He'd always pictured this; holding Emily in his arms as she sat in his lap, her tiny hands gently pressed against his back as her face was buried in his neck.

After about 10 minutes, her sobs turned into hiccups and she suddenly became aware of where she was. Her head shot up and she looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Oh my god. Aaron, I'm sorry." She quickly moved to climb out of his lap, but frowned when he kept a tight hold on her. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, her heart pounding in her chest when he gently wiped her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Emily… I can't do this anymore. It's been too long and I'm not too sure how much longer I can hold my feelings back." Emily's eyes locked with his as she listened intently to every word he was saying, her heart soaring when he let out a nervous chuckle "I- I think I'm in love with you."

They sat in silence for a moment before Hotch realised what he'd just said. His eyes widened as he moved Emily out of his lap before standing up and walking to the back of the plane. He shook his head before starting to bang it quietly against the door of the bathroom. How could he be such an idiot? Why did he, even for a moment, think that she would reciprocate the feelings he had for her? No one ever did. He let out a shaky breath before looking to his left when he felt a hand being gently placed on his arm. He raised an eyebrow as he went to open his mouth, but was stopped when she pressed the index finger of her free hand to his lips.

"I think I love you, too." She whispered before feeling her breath hitch when he pulled her body against his, his soft lips being pressed against hers. She hesitated a moment before relaxing into his arms, her own snaking around his neck as she kissed him back. They were so lost in the heat of the moment that neither of the pair noticed their team mates had all awoken and were watching them quietly. Every single one of them had a smirk on their lips, and the same word was on all of their minds. _Finally._

Emily and Hotch were pulled out of their trance when the pilot asked everyone to take their seats to prepare themselves for landing. Emily was the first to take a step back, her fingers flying up to touch her kiss-swollen lips. She looked up and noticed Hotch staring at her. A wide, dimple defining smile graced his lips, causing her heart to flutter. She'd never seen him give anyone a smile like that before. He'd saved it for her.

Without saying a word, he took her small hand into his large, rough one, lacing their fingers as he guided her back to their seats. He watched her as she sat down next to the window before patting the seat next to her. He sat down without hesitation and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, biting his lip as she laid her head on his shoulder. When he heard her breathing even out, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

~.~.~

Around an hour later, she awoke to his soft voice calling her name. She looked at him with half lidded eyes as he mumbled something about landing, before letting him help her off the plane and over to her car. He was just about to turn around to head back to his own car when he felt a small tug on his hand. He turned to see her big brown eyes locking with his own as she whispered 4 words that tugged on his heart strings.

"Stay with me tonight." With an eager nod, he helped her into the passenger seat of her car, knowing she'd still be tired from the plane ride, before climbing to the driver's seat. He made a mental note of picking his car up the following morning as he started the engine. He smiled when she leaned forward to turn on the radio, the voice of Noel Gallagher softly filling the space around them as he drove them back to her apartment.

10 minutes later, when they'd arrived back at her apartment, he turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car. He quickly jogged around to her door, opening it before lifting her bridal style into his arms. He ignored her quiet protests as he carried her inside and up to the bedroom. As he laid her on her bed, he realised that this was how he wanted it to be. Forever. But that conversation could wait until later.

She was too tired to form coherent sentences at the moment, so without asking, he gently began to help her out of her clothes, folding them up as he went along. That was something only he knew about Emily; she had a small case of OCD. He respected her enough to go along with it, placing the folded up clothes on a chair in the corner of the room before walking back over to her. He saw a small smirk appear on her lips as he stripped down to his boxers. As he sat on the bed, he carefully helped her put the shirt he was just wearing on, knowing she was too tired to even tell him where she kept her night clothes.

He climbed under the covers with her, immediately engulfing her in his strong arms as he buried his face in her soft curls. They lay in silence in the dark room, nothing but the sound of crickets outside could be heard as they lat perfectly still in each other's arms. Her hands were pressed against his chest as he gently rubbed her back, placing a small kiss to the side of her head every now and then.

He could tell she was trying to fight off the sleep, wanting to spend the whole night awake with him, but they had plenty of time to do that. They had forever, if she'd let him.

"Em, go to sleep, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, shocking the both of them with the pet name. He knew it couldn't have bothered her when he saw the small nod she gave him before snuggling up against his chest. He pulled her closer, gently playing with a strand of her hair as her breathing began to slowly even out.

As she slowly fell asleep, he heard a soft mumble escape her lips, causing his heart swell.

"I love you, too, Aaron Hotchner."

As they lay there, Emily fast asleep, Aaron holding her in his arms to protect from the restless night of bad dreams she'd undoubtedly have, one thought crossed his mind.

This was how it was meant to be.

~.~.~

The following morning, Aaron awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window behind him, making it hard from him to open his eyes. As he went to move from the bed, he tensed when he realised he wasn't alone. He hesitantly looked down and saw Emily still fast asleep on his chest. As he lay back down, pulling her back into his arms, he replayed the memories of the previous night in his head, a small smile forming on his lips. He looked down at the beautiful women asleep in his arms, and watched her for a while. He was surprised by how peaceful she slept. After the year she'd had, he would have thought she would be tossing and turning all night long.

He was pulled out of his reverie a few minutes later when he felt her stir, his heart melting when she yawned softly and rubbed her eyes with clenched fists. She looked up at him and, instead of pulling back like he thought she would of, she gave him a sleepy smile, her eyes still half closed. Her nose scrunched up when he gently kissed the tip of it before she buried her face in his neck.

"Good morning, Miss Prentiss." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. That was something he'd never get tired of; kissing her. He'd kiss her everywhere he could if she'd let him.

"Good morning, Mr Hotchner." Her voice was barely audible as she snuggled closer to him again before cheekily adding "It's highly inappropriate for you to be in my bed."

He chuckled as he gently rubbed her back before mumbling, in the voice of Erin Strauss "Fraternisation is not allowed on these premises." He smiled widely when he heard a soft giggle escape her lips. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"We don't have to go in today, right?" She asked him as she looked up at him hopefully, a smile spreading across her face when he shook his head. That meant a whole day together, which she was now looking forward to. All trains of thought were lost when he gently nipped at her neck, causing her eyes to flutter closed. He gently rolled them over so he was hovering above her before starting to place soft kisses down her neck to her chest, dangerously close to her breasts.

He looked up at her face as she took the shirt she was wearing off, his face lighting up when she gave him a small nod; her way of letting him know he could carry on. He slid his rough hand underneath her slim body and unclasped her bra, her back arching slightly off the bed. He pulled the bra straps down her arms and then dropped it to the floor, on top of the shirt. He swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of her small bur perfect breasts. He'd never imagined them to be so perfect.

He smirked at the small whimper that escaped her lips when he took one of her nipple into his mouth, sucking, biting and licking it to make the bud fully erect. Her back arched once again when he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first before he ventured down her body. He placed soft kisses on her skin after every small bite mark he made, dipping his tongue into her belly button before kissing down to the waistband of her black, lace panties.

Her eyes had been closed the entire time, her breathing was ragged. A satisfied sound escaped her lips when he slowly pulled her panties down, his nails raking down her thighs. He felt her body shiver when he moved his head in between his legs, his nose pressing into her soft curls as he inhaled the scent of her wet heat. _Vanilla._ _Just like the rest of her body._ He lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he inched closer, smirking at the juices that were already dripping from her tight, wet heat. After a deep breath, he slid his tongue up her slit, a sense of pride washing over him when he heard her whimper. He teasingly inched his tongue inside her until his nose was buried in her clothes again, moving his tongue slightly until he got the reaction he was looking for. He repeatedly moved his tongue against the same spot as she gripped his hair in her hands.

Alternating between sliding his tongue in and out of her while using his thumb to rub her sensitive clit, and sliding three of his long fingers inside her, curling and uncurling them against her sweet spot as he gently sucked and bit her clit made her come into his mouth in a matter of minutes. She breathlessly mumbled his name as he lapped up her juices before he pulled back and climbed up her body, pulling her shaking form into his arms. "Wow" was the only word that escaped her lips as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair.

When she'd finally recomposed, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he knew exactly what she wanted. He positioned himself in between her legs, smirking when her eyes widened as she looked down at his throbbing member. She looked up at his face, smiling softly when she saw the gleam in his big brown eyes. Her eyes suddenly flew closed again when he slowly pushed into her, her tight, warm walls engulfing his full, thick erection. He groaned at the sensation of finally being side of her, letting her adjust to his size before slowly starting to thrust into her.

He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle before gasping when he bit her neck, leaving a mark. He wanted everyone to know she was finally his. His thrusts soon became faster and the pair began to cry out each other's names. After a last, hard thrust, Emily's body began to convulse as she came once again, longer and harder. She was closely followed by Aaron, who released deep inside her, coating her tight walls with his release.

He pulled out when they'd both come down from their high, collapsing next to her. He couldn't help but smile when she curled up into his side, both of them closing their eyes as they relaxed, preparing for the long day ahead of them. There was one thing that neither of them had bothered to ask or to remind the other to use, it would soon cause havoc in their lives.

**Thoughts? Should I carry on? Or should I just give up? Please review.**

**-Leanne**


End file.
